urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urban Rivals Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Urban Rivals that since January 2009. ; Helpful Links. * Urban Rivals Wiki Admins. * Fansites. * Slang and abbreviation. * Urban Rivals Question and Answers site. * Milestone Timeline ; Game Play * Rules * Tournaments * Missions * Guilds * Terminology ; Collection * Clans * Characters * Comics * Artist }} ;December 17th, 2010 ;''New Predators' The Skeelz Academy opens its doors mid-semester to welcome two new killer students. What with Drake’s flames and Belgosi’s fangs, recess will never be the same again! Meanwhile the Pussycats turn to Selina to make her mark on their patch, and the Piranas take their chances with Puff, hoping he’ll be a breath of fresh air in the clan. ;December 3rd, 2010 ;''Animal Instinct' As their ultra-advanced technology has not been enough to bring the clans of Clint City to their knees, the Vortex has adopted a new strategy by unleashing Krung, a ferocious wild animal onto the city’s streets. He’s accompanied by Drorb, an effective and very discreet spy. Meanwhile the Freaks welcome a new star in the shape of Pyro, while down with the Jungo, Rodney’s getting started on his bowling career. ;November 29th, 2010 ;''Unexpected Departures' Offended by a rude remark made about her at the last clan meeting, Jackie has decided to leave the town for good to find a place that’s more open to diversity (without saying exactly where). Unable to establish whether there’s a link between the two decisions, Noodile announced just a few hours later that she too was leaving Clint City. From Monday, 6 December 2010, Jackie and Noodile will no longer be available in the shop’s packs. However, players who already own them can continue to use them as normal. Sales of the two characters on the market will be blocked until the morning of Wednesday, 1 December. ;November 20th, 2010 ;''Enter the Legend' A new group of characters has just turned up on Urban Rivals - the legendary characters. They are not available in the shop and cannot be exchanged between players. There's only one way of getting hold of them and that’s by winning them! Each legendary character is linked to one or several missions that allow you to win them. But be warned, these missions have a time limit and you must complete the mission before the deadline is up to win the character. When there are no missions left allowing you to win a legendary character, you can still play for it. However, to make it available again, you must wait for a new mission to appear in which you can win it. The time this takes may vary. ;November 18th, 2010 ;''Hungry for Power' They’ve been lying low now for several months but it couldn’t last. The Uppers throw themselves back in the fray and they’re angrier than ever. To lead the revolt, they can now rely on Herman, who’s what you'd call heavy reinforcements! Meanwhile, the Bangers welcome Garrik, the city’s speediest delivery man, the Nightmare wheel out Arawaka and La Junta take on Isatis. ;November 4th, 2010 ;''Danger From the Heavens' From their HQ on the top of Golden Mountain, the Fang Pi Clang has just set loose on the city one of their most devastating secret weapons - Tsubame. Meanwhile, the Sentinel can now rely on Kyle to find out more for them about time travel, while the GHEIST welcome Elke and the Sakrohm sign up Pieter. For past news check out the Urban Rivals Wiki news archive. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Like any other city, Clint City has its fair share of demons, vampires and other supernatural beings. Founded by Ielena, the Nightmare Clan’s sole purpose is to give power to these creatures of the night. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse